one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic vs. Sentinel
Metal Sonic vs. Sentinel '''is Season 2 Episode 10 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description First, man made machine. Then, machine slaughtered man. Wait, no, that's just how it always happens in fiction, nevermind. What would happen if Metal Sonic from Sega took on Sentinel from Marvel? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:18) Player 1 Chooses Metal Sonic. Player 2 moves from T-1000 to Sentinel. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? When Eggman/Robotnik got it right COTA-94 A screen shines blue as a skinny man types away at a keyboard. Sweat runs down his cheek as he desperately attempts to finish the code he had started. He types the last few words and hits the enter key one last time, saving the file to a hard drive. He leans backwards, sighing with relief. Suddenly, however, an unwanted guest bursts in: Metal Sonic. He skids to a halt, sparks flying away from him. He approaches the programmer before throwing him out of his chair. Metal Sonic speaks with a harsh, deep tone, “I have come to confiscate that hard drive. Hand it over before this situation gets more violent.” The programmer responds, “You’re with Eggman, aren’t you? Look, the code was just finished, and it’s ready. Just take the drive and go.” Metal Sonic looks over at the hard drive before looking back at the programmer. “Is there a passcode?” The programmer’s eyes widen. After a moment, they close as he sighs. “Alright, you got me. The passcode is-” CRASH! (Cue Sentinel’s Theme; 0:00-0:30) Suddenly, Sentinel COTA-94 bursts in, destroying most of a wall, revealing a destroyed cityscape behind it. “MUTANT DETECTED.” Sentinel stomps forward as lightning forms between the hands of the programmer. He sends a huge blot out at Sentinel and runs. Unfortunately, the bolt does nothing to stop Sentinel, who sends out a drone that stops the programmer in his tracks. This gives Sentinel the time to fire a laser that completely evaporates the programmer. Metal Sonic stands silently as a message comes to him, straight from his creator, Dr. Eggman. “ARG!” He yells, “That program was vital to my plans! Metal Sonic, I need you to destroy that rust bucket that hindered my scheme!” As Sentinel bursts through another wall back out, Metal Sonic flies towards the mutant hunter, who gets knocked out into the destroyed street. (Sentinel’s Theme fades out.) Sentinel looks towards Metal Sonic. “NEW THREAT DETECTED.” (Cue Vs. Metal Sonic; 0:22-0:23) Prepare to engage! FIGHT!!! (Vs. Metal Sonic; 0:23-1:20) 60 Sentinel stomps at Metal Sonic, who zips behind him and delivers an uppercut to his back, causing him to stumble forward. Sentinel turns right around and grabs Metal Sonic, beginning to crush him. Metal Sonic sends out a wave of energy and escapes, punching Sentinel in the face. 55 Metal Sonic then kicks downwards, scraping a scratch into Sentinel’s metal coating. As soon as Metal Sonic lands, Sentinel lifts his knee and whacks him with a small mechanism that comes out of the knee. Sentinel then punches Metal Sonic to the side, forcing him into the side of a building. When Metal Sonic makes an impact, Sentinel blasts him with a giant laser, destroying the building in the process. 48 As the rubble clears, a huge black diamond is left where Metal Sonic was. Metal Sonic emerges from the diamond, prompting Sentinel to dash forward and meet Metal Sonic as he arrives back onto the ground. Sentinel continues to charge forward, grabbing Metal Sonic and ramming him into a wall. Sentinel slams Metal Sonic into the wall continuously before finally scraping him against the wall as they go to the edge of it, putting them next to a bridge. 40 Sentinel tosses Metal Sonic onto the bridge before sending several drones after him. Metal Sonic jumps over all but one drone, which he grabs as he dashes forward at Sentinel. Sentinel dashes onto the bridge and fires a laser, but Metal Sonic jumps over the laser and tosses the drone downwards. 35 Sentinel shields himself from the explosion before uppercutting Metal Sonic into a beam holding up the bridge. Metal Sonic, upon crashing, forms a bubble of energy around himself and crashes right through the bridge in front of Sentinel. Metal Sonic flies back up to the street above. 30 Metal Sonic stares upon where Sentinel once stood to make sure he has actually defeated his opponent. Suddenly, Sentinel hovers back onto the street, covered in water. Metal Sonic revs up and bashes right into Sentinel… right in the raised shield. Sentinel creates a giant ball of energy in front of him, catching Metal Sonic in it. 24 The energy continuously damages Metal Sonic while holding him in place. Despite this, the ball only lasts for a small bit before disappearing, allowing Metal Sonic to flip kick Sentinel in the face. Sentinel steps back as Metal Sonic zips across him with another kick, followed by several more zipping kicks. Sentinel backs onto what remains of the bridge as he is attacked when he manages to barely grab Metal Sonic in midair. 20 Sentinel turns towards the hole in the bridge and tosses Metal Sonic. A drone comes down upon Metal Sonic and knocks him towards the water. Before he could hit the drink, Metal Sonic gets hit by another drone that comes from the water, putting him back in front of Sentinel. Sentinel then punches Metal Sonic over to the other side of the bridge, where Sentinel’s other fist detaches and hits Metal Sonic. 16 Sentinel hovers over and grabs a beam from the bridge supports. He hits Metal Sonic with the beam, knocking him into the ground. He gets up, but with electrical currents surging through him, it’s a slow process. As the bridge shakes Sentinel grabs Metal Sonic, holds him high, and rapidly punches him. 12 '' Sentinel throws Metal Sonic to the ground and stomps on him. His foot begins to crush Metal Sonic, whos eyes start to go out. ''10 Metal Sonic continues to glitch as he is crushed more and more. Right before his eyes go out, however, they begin to glow as bright as normal. 8'' Metal Sonic charges right through Sentinel’s leg, devastating it. ''7 Metal Sonic zips all around Sentinel, both hitting him rapidly and destroying the remaining support of the bridge. 5'' As the bridge completely crumbles, Metal Sonic slams Sentinel into the air. ''4 Sentinel’s eyes begin to flash as Metal Sonic continues the beating. 3'' (Vs. Metal Sonic; 1:23-1:26) Metal Sonic charges right into Sentinel, wedging himself in his chest. ''2 Metal Sonic charges himself with energy and lets out a single word: “Kneel.” 1'' Metal Sonic lets loose of the built up energy, smashing Sentinel from the inside out. '''K.O.!' Sentinel’s pieces begin to fall. After just one second, the pieces start heading back upwards, right towards Metal Sonic. As the pieces come closer, Eggman speaks, “Good! That shows that inferior model! Now, if you retrieve that hard drive, I might just be able to hack into-” Suddenly, Metal Sonic approaches a building, one of the only ones not completely destroyed. Before Metal Sonic walks in, Sentinel’s pieces finally absorb into him. Metal Sonic transforms Neo Metal Sonic as he walks into the building, a bright light starting to absorb him. Eggman yells, “My creation! Obey your master! Get the hard drive and return back to home ba-” Before Metal Sonic could even hear the end of the sentence, he has already teleported away to places unknown, at least unknown to Eggman. Results (Cue Sonic Boom) This melee's winner is... Metal Sonic!Category:Marvel vs. Sega themed One Minute Melees Category:Sonic the Hedgehog vs. X-Men themed One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music